heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-09-06 - Public Relations
Log Having agreed to the duty of 'public relations' for Young Justice, Man-at-Arms is determined to do the best job he can at said duties, for he is now oathbound to give his all. Not that he knows how to do anything less. And knowing that his particular brand of charisma is far better suited to meeting in person than it is over the phone, Man-at-Arms has approached this situation quite simply, if perhaps niavely. He has gone through the papers and the television coverage, taking specific note of every reporter that has touched on this story. And he intends to visit each and every one, in person, to speak to them about the story, about what he himself has seen, and try to convince them of that truth. The first clue most in the bullpen will have of something going on are the murmurs of surprise from a few near the windows. This may be New York City, but gleaming armored knights astride horses that run through the air still garner attention. The murmurs grow more intent, however, when said horse 'lands' at the front entrance to the massive building, and the clanking armored form of Man-at-Arms comes marching into the building, politely asking for directions to the reporters. As there's no law against simply being a person in costume - however unusual it is - no one actually accosts him, as he is not displaying any weaponry. And he is ever so polite. The bullpen probably erupts into a bit more focused chaos when that noisy clanking comes down the hall from the elevators and stops near one of the few receptionists on this floor, giving a sweeping flourish of a bow. "I beg thee pardon, Lady. Might you direct me, please, to Lady Erin Grossman? I believe she is a reporter for this establishment." Several people find urgent business in the copy room. A whole bunch of cameras flash...not all of them belonging to official photographers. The receptionist keeps one hand by her panic button. "Erin Grossman. She's...uh..." Oh dear. Poor woman's speechless. The young knight is pretty breathtaking to behold, tis true. Nevertheless, he offers only a gentle smile for the receptionist. "M'Lady? Am I misinformed? Or is Lady Grossman unavailable?" He is more than willing to help supply words for the bedazzled woman, if it might help her break through to her own thoughts once more. "Let me check." She fiddles with her headset, recovering her poise some. He's definitely startling...he looks, after all, rather as if he escaped from Camelot. "Thank thee kindly, M'Lady." the young knight offers, with a smile. He waits patiently and does not further interrupt ... at least not anymore than he can help just by being present. A moment later, a woman who is clearly trying to appear older and more sophisticated than she is appears. At least, that's probably why she has her hair in a bun. Actually, she manages to hit...schoolteacher. Probably not what she's aiming for. At all. The young knight offers another flourishing bow to the young woman who approaches. "Might thee be Lady Erin Grossman? If so, I wouldst speak with thee, M'Lady, if it please thee." He really is that polite. "You're..." A pause. "One of those Young Justice kids." She sounds skeptical. Horribly so, in fact. There's something about the way she says 'justice' that implies that she's not sure there is any to be found. Man-at-Arms nods. "I do have that honor, Lady Grossman. If I might introduce myself? I am Man-at-Arms, lately joined the Young Justice, amongst whose members I find both friends and allies of like mind. Might I please have a few moments of your assuredly precious time, Lady Grossman?" Well, at least it's clear he has no intention whatsoever of being threatening. "I should call security." Except she's not stupid. He'd kick their butts. "But I'll give you a few minutes." Because...he's that polite. It's hard to believe he's some crazy vigilante. "I doth assure thee, M'Lady, I mean no harm and wish no conflict. I merely wish to speak with thee, nothing more." Offered his chance, Man-at-Arms follows Grossman whever she leads, so that they can get those few minutes. A conference room. Security follow, but don't enter. It's clear they're ready to protect Erin if she needs it. What she says, the second they are inside, "What are you kids trying to do, anyway...hostages?" Oh dear. Yet, rather than being rocked on his heels, the young knight offers Erin a bight smile of pleasure. Right to the point indeed! "That, M'Lady, is precisely why I have come to see you. I have come with these photographs, as well as an explanation, by way of a statement. Young Justice has taken no hostages, and wouldst never do so." He produces the photos from about his neck in a small pouch, laying them out before her. "These are for you. My allies have said you will wish to examine them in greater detail, so the copies are important. The figure taken is not a hostage, but a magical automaton. The accepted term, I am given to understand, is 'golem', popularized as I understand it by Jewish traditions and some stories of the fantastic which emerge from their traditions. The golem was taken for study, and to assure it could not again be used as a weapon to threaten others. Young Justice apologizes for any mistaken impression we might have offered as to the identity of this attacker." "I thought golems were Jewish," Erin notes. With a last name like that, she might well know. "Can we keep these photos?" Hopefully, Manny planned for that. He did say 'These are for you,' and he nods to affirm once more. "Yes, Lady Grossman. You may keep these photos." Man-at-Arms is pretty calm about all of this. Apparently talking to people really is a specialty for him. "All we ask of you, Lady Grossman, is that you strongly consider publishing these photos and a clarification to the existing story, to make it clear to the public that Young Justice has not, and never shall kidnap anyone." And honestly? He'd give his sacred word of honor on it. And no one in their right mind would ever doubt him. The kid just can't lie. It's not in his nature. It's dishonorable and not remotely heroic. The question, of course, is whether Erin knows that. "Well, I would have to talk to the editor." But that's a given. She studies the pictures again. They could be faked...but any pictures could be faked. But that is precisely why Man-at-Arms is giving the photos to Erin: so that she can examine them in excruciating detail. "You must do as you must do, Lady Grossman. I have no reason to ask you to violate the ethics or the requirements of your honorable profession. But similarly, I do hope that you will recognize the truth, and release it to the world, as I understand is the duty of that profession." "I'll look at them." A pause, then. "Is Eym alright?" Because that too is news...it sounds more like that than any concern for him. Man-at-Arms nods. "Yes, Lady Grossman. He is well. Indeed, I have just come from spending time with him. Thanks be to the skills and talent of Lady Terra, he is quite well and has continued his 'patrols.' We thank you kindly for your concern." Yeah, OK. She wasn't really broken up over the kid. But Man-at-Arms assumes she cares. Because he does. "Good. Isn't he a little young to be taking the risks he takes?" Oh, she would hit on that. Manny, at least, looks like he might be old enough to drive. Man-at-Arms gently shakes his head. "Not exactly, Lady Grossman, though I can understand why you wouldst think so. He appears far younger than he is, by virtue of his special nature." All absolutely true. But he avoids saying 'he's not human'. Better that way, in his opinion. And they certainly don't need to be advertising what he really is and attracting additional hunters. Weird meta stuff, in other words. Very quietly. "Off the record, I don't envy any of you. Supers, that is." The young knight gazes deeply at Erin, those deep blue eyes pools of stillness and calm. "We appreciate the concern. We of Young Justice have chosen this life, heeding the Call to help others to the best of our special abilities." And yes. He really does view it that way. And he apparently can indeed speak quite softly, and still maintain that profound presence. "I meant, that I don't envy you having the special abilities." She thinks Eym is stuck that age, perhaps. Truth is, rare is the individual that doesn't envy metahumans their gifts, even if they lament their complications. But Man-at-Arms nods seriously, his gaze intent. "The thought is appreciated. But what is, is. We would not undo it, even if given chance to do so." "I suppose..." Her lips quirk. "I don't know what I'd do," she admits, thoughtfully. Run away, likely. News Posting Young Justice Speaks Several different news outlets carry a follow-up to earlier stories relating the injury of Young Justice member Eym, and the apparent kidnapping or hostage-taking that followed. Pictures are included, showing a simple humanoid figure made of what appears to be clay, somewhat crude in shape, with a twisting, almost vine-like (not quite Celtic) symbol on its approximate forehead. A few also include pictures of a striking young man in gleaming metal armor, straight out of a storybook, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blonde well-groomed beard and moustache. The stories all explain, in one way or another, that a figure calling himself Man-at-Arms approached the reporter in question, claiming to speak for Young Justice, providing both his own word and pictorial evidence that there was no kidnapping. The figure taken was in fact a magical construct, removed for study and to prevent it being used again as a weapon. In addition, most of the stories also include that the injured Eym is quite well and continuing his heroics unabated after the attack. Category:Logs Category:The Threat in the Shadows